Head Games
by G. Barton
Summary: Jarod wants to know why Miss Parker is playing head games with him.


Head Games 

Head Games  
By: G. Barton 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender. The Characters belong to Steve and Craig. The Show belongs to Fox, NBC, and now TNT. Please don't sue. I am broke. I wrote this for the enjoyment of the show. Thanks. 

He watched her from afar. He watched as the guy in the fancy sports car walked her to the door. He watched as she leaned in to kiss him. Oh how he wished he was that guy. He could smell her perfume. In fact, he could almost taste it. The way she would dab a little here and a little there. 'Her skin. Oh, I can't believe I forgot her skin.' He thought as he reached up and ran the back of his hand over his cheek. Oh, how he wanted to be him. He closed his eyes and pictured her standing before him, touching him. The soft pressure of her fingertips. 

The engine of the car brought him back to reality. He watched as the car faded into the darkness. He knew this was his chance to make his move. He walked slowly down toward her house. Careful not to be heard by her or anyone else that might be lurking in the darkness. 

He slipped quietly into the back of her house and through the hallway. Careful not to scare her. As he rounded the corner of her bedroom, he could see her reflection in the mirror. He just froze. Standing in the doorway. Waiting. 

"Hello Jarod." Her voice rolled his name so smoothly. She never turned around. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" 

"Who was he?" He spoke softly. Trying not to show concern his voice. 

"A friend." She turned to face him. 

"It looked like more than friends to me." The jealousy began to peak out. 

"He means nothing to me." She took several steps toward him. 

"So you are just using him like you did me." 

"I didn't say that." She reached up to touch his cheek when he pulled away. 

"Then what are you saying?" 

"I not through with you yet." She smiled a wicked smile. 

"I won't let you hurt me again, Parker." Jarod turned to walk away, when her hand stopped him. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered. 

"Right Parker and how am I suppose to believe you?" 

"I'm not asking you to believe me, just trust me." 

He laughed a slow half witted laugh. "Trust you." He threw his hands up in the air. "It's more like head games." 

"You must have believed something or you wouldn't be standing in my house tonight." She spoke sarcastically. 

"I want you to tell me this meant nothing to you. Then I will go." His arms crossed at his chest. 

She hung her head. "I can't." She looked back at him. "I wish this was just a fling. It would make it easier on both of us." She walked back toward the bed. "The truth is love was never part of the deal." She turned quickly to see the look in his eyes. 

"Then stop with the head games." 

"Excuse me, I saw the photo of you with that other woman. I saw the look in your eyes. The way you were holding hands." 

Jarod moved toward her. "What photo?" 

"The one that was laying on Sydney's desk." 

"I don't know what photo you are talking about." 

Parker went to the silver case beside the dresser. She opened it up and dug around a few minutes before finding the picture. 

"This photo." She shoved it in his face. 

Jarod studied it for a second or two. Then raised his head. "It's a fake. I don't know this woman." 

"Stop playing games with me Jarod!" 

"I'm not. Look." He pointed to a few things in the photo. 

"Then if it is a fake, why did Sydney have it?" She questioned. 

"My guess....someone found out about us." 

"Us?" She tried not to think about it. He just said "us". When he put it that way it did seem more...real. 

"Yeah, us." He touched her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes at the thought of him. His lips found hers. Kissing the top one then the bottom one before his tongue licked the inside of her mouth. He racked it gently over her teeth until their tongues met. 

He pulled away slowly but still holding her head in his hands. She opened her eyes as he touched his forehead to hers. 

"Where do we go from here?" He asked. 

"I don't know. This is usually where I get scared and leave." 

"Then I guess there is only one way to find out...together." One hand moved down her shoulder to her waist. He didn't stop until his hand came in contact with her warm flesh. She parted her legs to give him full excess to her. 

He wrapped his other hand around her waist, pressing her breast into his chest. 

They exchanged another kiss when her hand found his zipper. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She came back onto him and by the look on his face, he wasn't expecting it. 

Their eyes never lost contact as she moved faster and harder on him. He tried to balance them both but his knees buckled causing them both to hit the floor. She landed on top him but she didn't let that stop her from her mission. Jarod's face soon found the valley between Parker's breast. She let out a moan as his mouth swallowed one breast, sucking gently. 

Jarod's hands wander from one body part to another as Parker gave it her all. Her exhausted body fell onto his sweaty one. She looked him into the eyes and said. 

"Your turn." She smiled as Jarod barely had the strength to roll them over to go at it again. 

The End 


End file.
